The present invention relates to an integrated circuit for use in a data processing apparatus or similar electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a method of mounting an LSI (Large Scale Integrated circuit) package.
In parallel with an increase in the degree of integration of LSIs for use in electronic apparatuses, the number of input/output terminals of an LSI is increasing, resulting in a multipin LSI configuration. On the other hand, to implement the dense mounting of a multipin LSI package, there is an increasing demand for an LSI package easy to produce and reliable.
Conventional LSI packages are taught in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 7-161866 and 60-123093 by way of example. However, the problem with the conventional LSI packages is that because an LSI chip is soldered to a printed circuit board, the package cannot be removed after soldering unless the printed circuit board is locally heated. The package therefore brings about various limitations in the mounting aspect, e.g., prevents other electronic parts to be mounted therearound. It follows that the package cannot meet the increasing demand for dense arrangement. Further, heat locally applied to the printed circuit board for a single repair exerts a heavy stress on the circuit board and thereby degrades the reliability of the circuit board. It is therefore necessary to limit the number of times of repair, lowering the repairability of the package.
Technologies relating to the present invention are also disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 63-279179.